


The Moon and its Nocturne

by starrychuuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, cheating?? idk lmao, good ending, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychuuya/pseuds/starrychuuya
Summary: Love is nothing a but concept made by people who can't be by themselves.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time when the moon seemed peaceful. 

Accompanied by the sounds of cars and the busy streets of Tokyo, you weren't alone. Especially when you were with him. In all ways, he made you feel special. His hand gives you the warmth you crave for. The smile he puts on just for you makes you feel like the happiest person in the entire universe. Then when the moon shone its brightest, he was there to listen to you. You often compared him to the stars. Like the little specks of light in the sky, he was magnificent and as beautiful as they were. In return, he would kiss the back of your hand with a small sigh. He was utterly in love with you too- he was too afraid to say it.

Everything that was basked under the moonlight increased their beauty by tenfold. 

"So are you saying that I'm even more handsome than I usually am?" He said with a chuckle. 

You didn't disagree. Inching even closer to him, you slowly put your hand on top of his, "Maybe, maybe not-" Pausing to see the face he made after you left the question up in the air. It was fun teasing him, "Either way, I'd still be with you. Even if the moon loses its beauty and the stars lose their shine, you're there to remind me that beauty exists in this world filled with torment and pain. Unless you don't like me staring at you-"

The two of you alone in a field with lips in fiery connection, the moon watched over two lovestruck teens. Keeping them safe from the dangerous world out there. Even if it was temporary, the moon doted on them. As if to tell them that everything would be alright. As long as it shines, the teens were in a safe haven. 

Oh, young love. The pureness of it all. He was afraid to say it out loud but he truly does- love you. If given a chance, he would say it with nothing holding him back. But that chance isn't given to him. The pain of losing it all will be unbearable for him. The warmth of you beside him was enough to keep him in check. He's contented with what he has and what he can do. All he can offer is himself and his flaws. His cowardliness. 

"Would flowers still bloom even if we were ever apart?" 

"What kind of question is that?" You laughed, not used to the philosophical him.

He didn't reply verbally, instead, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. 

Would flowers still bloom even if we were ever apart? It was a silly question. A flower's bloom cannot be hindered by anyone. But how you see it as it blooms and as it fully blooms, you're free to be subjective with its beauty. For someone else, it would look pretty. But for him, if he loses you, his anchor, he would fail to see the beauty of it all. 

The moon shone brightly. Giving the teens a sense of safety and home. It did not waste any time. 

"Flowers won't bloom if we were apart," He was surprised with your response, "Because I won't stand seeing a flower without it reminding me of you."

"Then maybe, we should stick together forever then?"

If only the moon heard him. How he made a desperate plea into a joke, he wished the moon offered him a wish. The safety he felt was nothing but a mere memory for him now. If only, the moon heard his plea of sadness, then maybe he wouldn't feel so empty.

Though he often found himself in a mental lockdown, he always wondered- what were you thinking in that pretty little head of yours? You were the most philosophical girl he knew. You could ramble on and on about the littlest things. He found you adorable and rare. You were more interesting than the galaxies beyond Earth. He was enamoured by you, you got him wrapped around your fingers. You were his crutch.

But now, he stands on his own two feet. The field was his stage, the moon was his audience. With a broken sob, he cried out to the circle of light in the sky. 

"God forbid I ever feel joy ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

Cats fascinated you. How much sass can a little baby fluffball even have? 

"Cats are weird." You said out of nowhere. The boy you were with removed his headphones, giving his attention to you. "They're cute and they're a pain in the ass. But we love them-"

He placed his headphones back in and placed his head on yours. Even if it was annoying, he was taller than you anyways, him sleeping on your shoulder would've made his neck hurt a lot. And you weren't that mean.

You relished the feeling of the soft cushion under your buttocks. His bed was definitely made for one person, but did it stop you from appreciating the softness of it? Yeah, no.

It boggles your mind that he even allowed you to step foot in his humble abode. Given his sour and sardonic attitude, surprise was definitely an understatement.

Oh yeah, cats!

Cats are definitely weird. They felt familiar and _nostalgic_ in a way. They were something you've thought about a lot before but you don't remember why. In some nights, your dreams were really weird. You would talk to a black cat under the moon. It was a weird sight and it gave you weird vibes- but you didn't complain since it was amusing. The cat you were talking to resembled something you used to yearn for, something you remembered loving. You beat yourself up because of it. What was so important about that damn black cat?

There were times that you would reach your hand out, wanting to feel its black fur. But as soon as you did that, the moon would dim its shine. As if it was saying to not touch the cat. That something bad would happen if you did. 

You shuffled in your position, making sure not to disturb the napping boy. You tried retracting your left hand from his grasp but alas, he only held on tighter. A funny thought leeched onto your mind, the napping boy reminded you of a cat. Acting all feisty when it was a normal day but once you were not there to shower him in attention or with anything really, he'd turn into a clingy son of a bitch.

"Cute."

"What?"  
  
  


Oh no, you were caught. The red hue your cheeks wore made you look even more charming in his eyes. He fixed his position to turn to you, a glint in his eyes that resembled someone's eyes when they looked at something they cherished, "You look less ugly under the moon," In a swift motion, you were under him. You choked back a laughter with his lame attempt of a _pun_. You retracted your hands from his grip and slung both arms around his neck, keeping a firm hold on him.

He gave you a smile, a genuine smile. You returned the gesture of affection, placing a small kiss on the corner of his lips, "Who knew someone this salty would be disgustingly sweet?"

"God, you're annoying."

"But you love it."

He paused for a brief moment, taking in your beauty with his golden eyes. You were something akin to a guardian angel. How you kept up with him is a mystery but it's something he'd ignore. You were even more fascinating than the dinosaurs he has studied about. The moonlight that was peeking through the blinds gave you a godly glow. Fuck, he was in too deep. Never in a million years would he even think about loving someone that was completely opposite of him, personality-wise.

Tapping a finger on his smooth cheek, you brought him out of his daze. You see how his eyes dilate when you shook him out of his thoughts. What does it mean when the pupils dilate? You couldn't remember the exact definition word-for-word, but you knew it was when you see something you love. Hopefully, he can see yours.

A fleeting moment between the two of you, despite the awkward height difference, you pushed away the uncomfortableness you felt and pulled the boy down, capturing his lips in yours. Your lips were dancing in a rhythm that only the two of you can keep up with. It was filled with longingness and comfort. It wasn't filled with passion nor fire. It was innocent and loving. Your soft lips against his and his tongue in your mouth was a sensation that was unforgettable. Even if it did sound risqué in a way, it wasn't. By all means, this kiss was pure. He was someone who you never thought of loving. He was someone who you thought was way out of your comfort zone. Only for him to be _your_ comfort zone, it was a sudden change. But you welcomed it with open arms.

Five minutes have passed and only then have you guys pulled apart. You see the boy in front of you, someone who was usually well-kept and tidy was disheveled because of you.

Fixing up your position on the bed, you sat down and leaned against the headboard, "Hey,"

"Hi?"

"Is it just me or I don't find flowers beautiful at all?"

He pondered for a moment before answering, "Isn't beauty subjective? I don't like flowers either, they're cliche and overrated. Despite it being a symbol of love and confessions, I believe that flowers are part of the capitalistic crisis we have going on. If it's truly a symbol of love, why would they sell two roses for almost a hundred thousand of ye-"

He was cut off by your laughter. He saw the genuine display of amusement and laughter in the crinkles of your eyes and the dimples on your cheeks. Speaking of cheeks, he was biting the inside of his. Truly, in every way, he cherished your presence. Even with his sarcastic character, he wouldn't trade anything in the world for your company. Like his earlier comparison, he hated to say it because it was agonizingly cliché but he always thought of you as an angel in disguise. He never knew that a girl would give him everything he asked for in non-materialistic ways. If it was you, it was all he needed anyways. May the trees lose its graceful rustling and books losing its ink, you were there for him and that was enough.

"You know what's beautiful though?"  
  
  


"Me?"

He rolled his eyes, hiding his happiness in the front he has made. But he reached out to you, tucking in a strand of hair behind your ear, 

"Yeah, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye


End file.
